Undertaker's Flower
by JasmineCrevan
Summary: Here I am, in the dark corners of my mind, For what, you ask? Heck if i know? When and if i do wake up, i just hope I can return to my normal life. PFFFFTTT! Who am i kidding! I was killed by a chainsaw for goodness sake! ...wish me luck. (UndertakerxOC) Mild language! Modern Times! and some unexplained occurrences, Please enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

* * *

Nobody knows how I'm alive. Heck, I don't know myself. All I know is that I was brutally murdered with a chainsaw. At the moment, I'm huddled in the darkest corner of my mind, replaying my so-called death over, and over, and over. For some reason, that is the only memory I can access. But that one memory holds so much vital information. I know I'm not in Heaven, nor Hell, that much is clear. The only question is, why can't I wake up? I want to be able to get up and move around!

Wait-I apologize. I haven't even introduced myself, nor can you fully grasp my situation.

My name is Jasmine Marie Opal. I'm nineteen. And as you might be able to figure out, I'm somehow still alive after being run through by a maniac with a chainsaw.

Here's what happened:

I was walking home from school. Alone. In the evening. I tried to be as safe as possible, taking every precaution. My one mistake? Going down a dark alley. I had my army knife at the ready, having spot several figures ahead. One was a male, dressed in a white undershirt and dark pants. His hair was red, billowing in the soft breeze. The other two were women, but on had the other backed against the wall. The threatening woman's clothes were red. Her hair was too. The only thing that wasn't red was her skin color. The third woman that was backed against the wall had on a pink mini-skirt. Her top might as well have been a sports bra because it didn't do anything to cover her mid-section. I recognized her as one of the prostitutes that I saw on my way to school.

Before I had a chance to turn away, the red lady had advanced on the other and slit the others throat.

The prostitute fell over, pained gurgles escaping her mouth. The lady then knelt down and turned the corpse over on her back. She used what I recognized as a surgical knife and dug into the body's lower abdomen. I couldn't help but to stare at the gruesome sight. I realized with a gasp that I had witnessed Jack-the-Ripper in action.

My sudden noise had caught the attention of the man, who was watching the lady as she tore into the body. He turned to look at me and my heart rate sped up. It was then I knew.

I was going to die.

Before my legs could comprehend that I needed to run, the man was already in front of me, looking down upon me. I gulped in fear as he grinned evilly, showing two rows of sharp teeth.

"My, my!" he said. "What a curious little kitten I have found."

From the corner of my eye, I saw the red lady look in our direction.

"Get rid of her. If she escapes, our cover is blown," she demanded.

"Yes, my Madam." he said. I watched, frozen, as he pulled out a chainsaw out of thin air. My eyes grew wide, and I tried to move.

"Don't you know, little kitten?" he asked. "Curiosity killed the cat!" he thrust the deadly tool into my torso, revving it up.

Pain clouded my mind as he pulled it from me, causing me to fall back. There was only one thought that was crystal clear.

I'm going to die.

Everything went in slow motion as I fell. My life replayed before me, like a movie.

I saw me playing with my younger sister, my dad leaving for the military, my mom lying sick on her bed before I left for school this afternoon.

Pain shot up my body when my body hit the pavement. I stared up into the clear night sky, my breath slowing. Tears streamed down my face as I brought back the memory of my last interaction with my younger sister.

"Don't forget to give mom her medicine, and feed Fat Cat before you go to Sarah's house later!" I called from downstairs to my 13 year old sister, Rebecca.

She ran down and wrapped her arms around me. For some reason, she always did this before I left.

"But what if Mom doesn't wanna take her pills?" she asked.

"Then slip them into her drink or her next meal." I whispered to her. "It wouldn't make a difference."

She let go of me and I went upstairs to give Mom a proper farewell.

I carefully opened the door.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" I asked softly, not sure if she was awake or not.

"I'm slowly getting better." came the reply.

I opened the door and entered the room, lit only by a small candle.

I sat down on the plush bed, taking great care to make sure that I didn't sit on her legs.

"Are you leaving, Jasmine?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I just wanted to say good bye." I said. Even in the dark room, I was able to see every bit of my mom's face.

It was olive-toned, like my own. Her raven hair was different from my soft, auburn locks that I inherited from my late father. Her small pinched nose resembled Rebecca's, whereas my nose was rounded. The dark circles beneath her chocolate brown eyes weren't appealing, but I knew I had some as well from my restless nights doing homework.

She slowly sat up and enveloped me in a weak hug. I returned it, burying my nose into her neck, taking in her soft cherry blossom lotion smell. Her warm, ragged breath tickled my bare neck.

When she let go, she planted a kiss on my fore head, and I stood up, helping her lay back down.

I hummed the lullaby she used to sing to me when I was growing up, the same one I sang to Rebecca.

Mom started to sing softly.

"Lacrimosa once again.

I will love this blood-soaked land.

Where I was born,

once so carefree.

But that was before my world was torn.

You don't need his forgiveness,

Instead put your faith in me.

I'll count the days, sullied by tears.

I won't forsake you or this world,

Till I break..."

With my last breath, I whispered the last word of the song.

"Lacrimosa..."

* * *

So that's how I died. Sad? Sure it was! But for some reason, I begin to feel distant from this memory. Weird, huh?

I found myself in this place, and I know I've been here for a while. I have no real form, and the only thing I can do is replay that oh-so-tragic memory.

"It is time to wake up Jasmine," a voice echoed in the darkness.

"But how? I don't understand!" I called out to no one in particular.

"Imagine yourself opening your eyes." it commanded.

I sighed, but decided it was worth a try.

I closed my make-believe eyes, and imagined myself opening my real ones.

When I opened them, it was still dark.

"Well that didn't work," I muttered. Then, I realized something was off.

I was laying down.

I felt an irritating stiffness in my stomach, and my joints were rusty.

I attempted to stretch, finding my movements were constricted by wood.

I'm in a box-no-a coffin!

I tried to push the lid off, but my limbs were weak and weren't responding as well as I would have liked to. With insane difficulty, I managed to knock on the wood.

A few seconds later, the lid was pushed off, revealing a man with silver bangs covering his eyes.

"Well hello, dear~." he said. "Glad to see you've awakened."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

* * *

"Hello, my dear~!" the man said. "It's nice to see you've awaken." he held out a hand with long, black nails.

I hesitantly reached out to take it, noting how his was warm compared to my cold, clammy fingers.

"Who are you?" I croaked. My voice was raspy and hoarse. I half-expected cobwebs to come out.

"Many people refer to me as Undertaker." he said. "I am your teacher."

"Teacher?" I coughed. "For what?" he helped me stand, and I had to lean into him to keep upright.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, wouldn't you like to see your new look? You've changed quite a bit." Undertaker lead me to another room that resembled a bathroom. I peered into the mirror and gasped.

My appearance HAD changed. My hair was no longer brown, nor short. It was a pure white, and practically reached the ground. My eyes were no longer their dark brown, but rather a unique color of yellow-green with double pupils. My once olive-toned skin was now an unhealthy pale, rid of any blemishes I might have had. My nose and oval-shaped face didn't change, and for that, I was thankful. Still, I resembled a vampire. I opened my mouth wide enough to see that I had not grown fangs. Relieved, I examined the rest of my body. I was dressed in a simple black dress that covered my knees.

"That's not me." I simply stated.

"Oh? And why not?" Undertaker asked.

"Because my skin is pale, my hair is white, my eyes are yellow-green, and that girl in the mirror is pretty." I said.

He snickered. "Your skin is pale because you've been in a dark coffin for approximately three months, and your eye color has changes because you have been transformed into a shinigami." he explained. "Although, I am confused as to why your hair color has changed as well."

"What's a shinigami?" I asked.

"A shinigami is the Japanese term for Grim Reaper, or a Death god. We are a being between man and god, and our job is to reap the souls on the To-Die list." he explained.

"Wait-we?"

"Yes. I too, am a shinigami." he nodded.

"I need to sit down," I said weakly. He lead out of the bathroom and into the room we started in. He sat me on a coffin against the wall to support me.

"How am I shinigami?" I asked. Although I didn't want to know, I asked nonetheless because I couldn't stand the silence.

"That part is still unclear to me, but I have a theory," he said, sitting down next to me. "Do you remember your killer?"

I was about to say yes, but then stopped myself when I ran the memory through my head.

It was like a blank record.

'This doesn't make sense!' I thought. "I replayed that memory over a thousand times, I should know!'

I kept attempting to remember, but it seemed as if more of my memory faded.

"I see," he said. "Can you remember anything from your human life?"

"Yes. I had a little sister and my mom. The day I was killed she was..." What was it? My mom had something wrong with her. And my little sister...It doesn't sound familiar.

"I...don't know," I admitted finally, confusion layered thick on my voice. His cheerful smile turned into a grim frown.

"My dear, it appears that you have a temporary memory loss," he diagnosed.

"Is that bad?" I asked, suddenly fearful. I didn't wanna forget my family, or my past!

"No, We just need to kick start your memory again." he smiled again, standing up. He helped my to my feet again and he picked me up bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Reaper Realm to get your Cinematic Record." he said. "Because what is a shinigami without her memory?"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

* * *

"Undertaker? Where are we?" I asked. He didn't answer, but continued to lead me down a large hallway. It was pure white, and had a few men dressed in black, tailored suits chatting quietly among themselves. They glance my way and saw that Undertaker had grasped my hand.

I blushed and once again tried to catch his attention.

"Undertaker? Can we please slow down? I'm still quite weak." Undertaker slowed down, but still didn't answer.

Eventually, he pushed open two big doors, leading into a large room.

"Wow," I breathed. It was a huge library, filled from floor to ceiling with books. There was a balcony and I looked over.

It had more than one floor!

"Welcome to the Reaper Library," Undertaker said from behind me. He gathered me in his arms again and stood on the rail of the balcony.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"This is level A. We have to go all the way down there to find the J's," he explained, a wild grin on his face. Then he jumped.

I felt my stomach jump into my chest as he bounced agilely from wall to wall. I clung to him for life. He chuckled and eventually stopped when we reached the J level.

My legs felt like jello when he set me on my feet. I took deep breaths to calm my racing heart.

He sauntered to the books, running a black nail over them.

"Here we go," he said, pulling a book from it's place. He turned to me and handed it to me.

I looked at it, and took it. It looked like a regular leather-back book, with the words Jasmine Marie Opal on the cover.

"This is my book?" I asked.

"No. This is your Cinematic Record." he corrected. "It's your recollection of your human memories. Your shinigami record is currently being recorded." he explained.

"So what do I do?"

"Open it,"

I complied, opening the book.

Instantly, I was enveloped in a movie-like setting. I saw my mother in the hospital giving birth to me, and her holding me in her arms. My father appeared beside her, a proud gleam in his eyes. My mother cried with happiness.

The scene changed and I saw my six-year old self holding my baby sister.

"_Her name is Rebecca," _

My father's voice was reassuring and proud, full of happiness. I watched as myself carefully supported her head and cradled her fragile body.

The scene changed once again, and my mom, Rebecca and I were out on our lawn, waving goodbye to my dad who had a military uniform on.

"I remember this," I whispered.

I then found myself watching my mom open the door, Rebecca and I hugging her legs. A uniformed soldier handed her a letter and saluted.

Tears formed as I recalled the day we found out my father had been killed in battle.

I saw us at the funeral, I was now twelve, and Rebecca was six. We were dressed in matching dark blue dresses with black bows in our hair. My mother wore a simple black dress and a veil over her tear-stained face.

Tears formed around my eyes as well as I recalled that dreadful day.

Then I saw the gruesome memory of how I was killed.

The red head looked even more frightening at a different angle. My face was pitiful, full of fear.

The scene ended and my life had officially ended as a human. I stared at the page for a while longer, then looked up at Undertaker, who was waiting patiently.

"I remember everything," I whispered.

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the short chapter. I have been busy, so I'm just glad I had everything written out before hand. So please review and I hope you enjoyed! **

**BTW: Have you guys noticed my new pen name? Do you guys like it or should I just change it back to AgentJp? It's your decision! **

**Anyway, See Ya'll Later!**

**~JasmineCrevan**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

* * *

"I remember," I said. "Everything. My mother, my sister, my past, my death-" I stopped.

"How come I'm not dead?!" I demanded.

Undertaker placed the book back onto the shelf and turned to me, his grin never diminishing.

"Since you now remember your death, I'm sure you recalled that red-headed fellow with the chainsaw, correct?"

A cold shiver ran down my spine. "Yes. I remember him. Why?"

"He was a shinigami. When he killed you, he killed you with what we call a death scythe." He explained. "He was in a partnership with that woman. Together, they're known as Jack-the-Ripper. She killed the people, and he reaped their souls, therefore, they aren't fortunate enough to become a grim reaper. But when you were killed, it was immediately with a death scythe. You weren't in dying health, nor on the To-Die list. Thus meaning you were able to surpass death and become one of us."

I nodded slowly, trying to comprehend his explanation.

"So, just because I was killed with a direct hit with a death scythe, I was immediately destined to become a Grim Reaper?" I asked.

"Basically, yes."

"So I didn't have a choice," I muttered.

"Sadly, nobody truly has a choice in this world." he remarked sadly. Then he perked up.

"Well, since we are here, I might as well get you your scythe and spectacles." he went to pick me up again, and I jumped away from his reach.

"I'll just take the stairs," I said.

"What stairs?" he asked.

I looked around.

There were no stairs.

"Fine," I mumbled, allowing him to pick me up. I braced myself as he leaped gracefully back up to the top floor.

Again, my stomach did flip-flops and I had difficulty standing.

"You'll get used to it," he said, leading me out of the room and down the hall.

'I sincerely hope I never have to do that again,' I thought to myself.

The next room he lead me to was a small room, with a few people getting their eyes checked.

"This is the Glasses Directory," he said, leading my to one of the open charts. I was instructed by a person in a white labcoat to cover my right eye.

"Right, up, left, down, diagonal right, down left," I said.

"Good," one of the females said, scribbling down something. "Now cover your left eye." she instructed pulling down a separate chart.

"Left, down, diagonal left, down right, up," I said.

"Very good." she turned to Undertaker. "She has 20-20 vision, so she'll use spectacles number five." she said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Thank you," he bowed slightly, and she returned the gesture.

"Let's go pick your frames," he said, leading me to a wall covered with multicolored glasses.

"Wait, she said I had 20-20 vision, why do I need glasses?" I asked.

"Spectacles to a shinigami aren't just for sight, although that is the case most of the time. They help a reaper see a human's Cinematic Record." he explained. "Since you are going to be a field agent, you need a pair."

I huffed and turned to the wall. Even though I'm basically being forced into this, I like the idea of being a shinigami. I really shouldn't complain.

After careful process of elimination, I finally chose a black frame with white roses on the frames.

"These." I said, holding them out to Undertaker. He took them and examined them for a minutes, then handed it back.

"Excellent choice," he said. "Go take them to Pops over there." he pointed to an aged man leaning over a pair of glasses.

"Pops" had short gray hair and gray glasses that were perched on the tip of his nose. He blew on the glasses, making his gray mustache sway with his delicate breath. He grabbed a small carving knife and began to carve an intricate pattern. I approached him, unaware that Undertaker had preferred to watch from a distance.

"Sir?" I asked. With a grunt of disapproval, he turned from his work and glared up at me.

"What do you want?" his voice was gruff and had hints of irritation in his voice.

"I would like these, please?" I said, handing the pair to him. He glared at me and I retracted my hands, taking a step back.

"Not right now. Can't you see I'm busy?" he grumbled and turned back to his work.

I turned to find a frowning Undertaker behind me.

"He won't do them," I said sadly.

"I'll take care of it," he said, walking past me. He tapped Pops on the shoulder again.

"Why can't you just leave me alone you bra-" he stopped when he saw Undertaker leaning over him.

"My apprentice needs her glasses. Would you be so kind as to fit her lenses into the frames?" Undertaker asked. I shuttered when I detected a slight threat in his tone.

"O-of course, sir. I'll get to them right away," he said, gratefully taking the frames from me. Undertaker handed him the slip and Pops nodded.

Minutes later, my glasses were done.

"That was fast," I said as I slipped them on. Nothing changed much, except some of the details were sharper than before.

"Pops is the best at what he does," Undertaker said, leading me away.

"Now where are we going?" I asked.

"First, to get your death scythe. Then, you'll meet the supervisor of this Shinigami Branch." Undertaker said.

We entered a room full of weapons. Butcher knives, silverware, garden tools, and different assortments of swords lined the back walls. There were cubicles that had female shinigami handing weapons to male reapers.

"Undertaker, why are all the women behind desks? Am I the only female shinigami field agent?" I asked.

Undertaker shrugged.

"Most prefer to stay indoors, not risking to brave the harsh world out there."

"Harsh?" I echoed.

"It's not that bad all the time, but at times, it can become dangerous." He explained. "Some souls are tricky to collect, and some try to rebel against you. Other times, demons try to steal the soul, and you have to fend them off."

I cringed. Demons? Rebel Souls? No wonder why they preferred to stay here.

"Pick your weapon," Undertaker instructed. "Make sure you really like it, because you can't trade it in."

I walked along the wall, checking the weapons off as I passed them. I had to find the perfect one.

"Too big, not big enough, too colorful, too dull, who would even think of using that?" I muttered to myself.

Then I found them.

I shrieked with excitement and leaped for them.

They were a pair of katanas, each approximately four feet in length. The handles were black and the blades looked brand new, making them have a deadly glow.

"These!" I said, presenting them to Undertaker.

He looked them over.

"Those are nice, but can you wield them properly?" he asked.

"I think so." I said. "Holding them feels natural, like they were meant for me." I said.

"Then you should take them. If a death scythe feels right, then you were meant to have it." We walked over to one of the counters where an orange haired lady sat with a plastic smile etched on her face.

"Hello, are you here to check those out?" she asked a little too sweetly.

"Drop the act," I said.

Her smile faltered a moment.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Drop the act. I hate it when people force themselves to be happy. Just save me the trouble of wiping that grin off your face and drop the happy-go-lucky act." I said. She sighed and frowned.

"This job is just so BORING!" she groaned. But William won't let me out in the field. He's afraid I'll get hurt."

"If you'll pardon my asking," Undertaker spoke up. "But aren't you Mr. William's wife?"

"Not yet, I'm his fiance, Jane. I still have about three weeks before the Decaying Process takes place, so I'm enjoying my freedom for the time being." she leaned her head on her hand, sighing again.

"What's the Decaying Process?" I asked.

"You haven't told her?" Jane asked Undertaker.

I looked at him, expecting an answer.

"I was going to later," he said grinning.

I sighed, annoyed. "I want to have these for my death weapon." I said, getting to the point.

"You mean Death Scythe?" she asked.

"Yes, whatever." I said. She nodded and pulled out a form.

I filled it out, as it was mostly my personal information.

"This is your official Death scythe now, Miss Jasmine. You are not allowed to personalize it, trade it, or destroy it in any way, shape, or form. By doing so, you accept any consequences given to you." she said. I nodded. She handed me their designated holder.

"Thanks Jane." I said.

"No problem."

"Now I get to meet thesupervisor of this branch?" I asked.

"Yes. Mr. William T. Spears." he said.

I nodded and sheathed my weapons in their holders and strapped the belt to my waist.

We reached the office where William was. Undertaker didn't bother to knock, but rather proceeded inside.

"Who dares to bother me at this time?" a bored voice asked. I peaked from behind Undertaker and saw a man dressed in a black suit and tie leaning over a bunch of paper work.

He looked and gasped when he saw Undertaker, instantly getting up and bowing to him.

"My apologies, sir. I didn't know it was you." he said.

"That's quite fine," Undertaker said, and William straightened. "I'd like to introduce you to my new apprentice: Jasmine Marie Opal."

"I see, so this is the one you spoke about. My name is William T. Spears, official supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division. I look after everything that goes on around here."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Spears." I said.

"Please, call me William."

"Okay, William." I said.

He examined my face, instantly confused.

"Undertaker, if I may ask, why does she have official reaper spectacle? She hasn't passed orientation yet."

"I have taken full responsibility over her. Therefore, I feel as if she skips orientation since I am her teacher."

William looked as if he was about to argue, but thought better of it.

"Very well, sir. It is your decision." He stuck out his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Jasmine, but I'm afraid I have so much work to do."

"Ok." I said, taking his hand and shaking it in a polite manner.

"Let's go dearie, I bet you are exhausted." Undertaker said.

"Now that you mention it," I yawned. "I am a bit tired."

We walked out of the room and Undertaker gathered me in his arms again. I didn't protest.

Undertaker snapped and a yellow portal opened up. I closed my eyes as he stepped through it.

I opened them and we were back in his shop.

Undertaker walked over to the coffin I had woken up in, gently setting me down in it.

"Sweet dreams dear~! See you in the morning," he said, shutting the lid.

I fell asleep in the same darkness I had woken up to.

**A/N: I apologize if I confused you with the titles like how William is head or supervisor of the shinigami branch or whatever, I tried to look it up, then things got complicated aaaaannnnnddd...yeah. Hope you enjoyed and I'll be back!**

**~JasmineCrevan**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

**Author's note: We will soon start in the TV series and eventually make our way to the Manga. Actually, I'm not quite sure about going through ALL the manga, but I'll cross that road when I get to it. Enjoy~!**

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I felt stronger.

I attempted to sit up, knocking my head on the lid.

"Geez," I muttered, rubbing my head. "If I'm gonna sleep in a coffin, I need to remind myself that there is a lid."

I shoved the wood off, sitting all the way up, stretching. I felt refreshed. Standing up, I realized I was in the shop alone.

"Undertaker?" I called, looking around.

I cringed. Undertaker's shop wasn't something a normal person would call "organized". Along the wall There were three cabinets, two of which weren't closed all the way. The third had a skull-like lock on it. The counters were littered with trash and loose leaf papers. In the corner, a bookshelf stood, the books on the shelves collecting dust. Some of their spines were either ripped or covered with unknown substances.

Coffins were numerous in the room, some being stacked up by threes, and three were leaned up against the wall. The right was pink, the left was purple, and the middle one was green.

All of this junk, but no Undertaker.

"Good Morning Dearie~!" Undertaker's sudden voice made me yelp in surprise and search frantically for him. It seemed to come out of thin air.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can tidy up my shop, I'll reveal my hiding place." he giggled.

"What!? I have to tidy this hurricane of a mess just to find you?" I asked incredulously. Another snicker pierced the silence.

"That's correct." he said.

I sighed, looking around. My eyes caught the coffins and my first brilliant thought of the day popped up.

I approached the first pink coffin.

"Ha!" I yelled, pulling it opened.

No Undertaker.

"Then he's in the other two." I said to myself. I popped the green one open.

"Gotcha-no I don't." Still no Undertaker.

"I'm not as dumb as I look, Undertaker," I said with a smart grin on my face. I opened the purple one.

No Undertaker.

"Arrggghhh!" I groaned.

Then I checked the other coffins that where stacked in the corner.

SEVEN COFFINS LATER...

"You couldn't have made it easy, could you?" I asked in annoyance. I sighed, seeing that I have no choice but to clean the shop.

I trudged to the counter, sorting the papers and trash into a designated pile.

I threw away the trash, stacking the papers up on the counter. Then I looked at the cabinets. I decided it wasn't a good idea to try to open the cabinet with the lock on it, so I moved the the next one.

I opened it and saw a bunch of jars messily stacked in there. The contents were unknown, but I'm pretty sure I didn't want to know what was in it.

When that was done, I looked around the room. The bookshelf was a bit dusty, but I had nothing to dust it off with.

Then I saw a door on the farthest side of the room, hidden by darkness.

I kicked myself for my stupidity, then crept towards it.

I threw it open and my eyes widened in horror.

Before I could shut the door again, a tidal wave of clothes had buried me.

I clawed my way to the surface, gasping for air.

Undertaker's cackle echoed in the room.

"You are such a card!" he giggled.

I looked around, knowing he was in the room somewhere.

"You clearly aren't as bright as you look, dear~!" he teased. "Now you'll have to clean that up as well. Unless you can find me,"

"Where are you?!" I yelled. He didn't answer, nor did he have to. My brain finally clicked, and I kicked myself mentally for being so stupid.

I looked up, seeing a grinning Undertaker.

"Why you little-"

* * *

**Author's note: I apologize for the long wait, I lost my laptop privilege for the week so I was delayed. As well as my best friend trying to end her life, I've been extremely. I love you guys for being so patient for me. I will update some more for you, and I am sorry that this was a short chapter, but longer ones are on the way, ok? We will soon travel into the manga and anime, so that'll be fun! I love you all so much! **

**~JasmineCrevan**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

* * *

My Expression must've been priceless, because Undertaker burst into another burst of giggles. He lost his balance on the rafter he was sitting on, falling to the floor.

His laughs never ceased, but grew louder and harder.

I glared at the laughing mortician laying on the floor. Eventually, my control faltered and I giggled softly.

When he had calmed, I helped him up.

"That was mean," I said.

"Maybe, but it was totally worth it." he chuckled. He glanced towards the clothes.

"Such a shame," he said. "It took such a long time to stuff those in there."

"Well why don't you just hang them up. It is a closet after all." I said. "And why did you make me tidy your shop when you were on the beam that whole time?"

"Correction: I didn't say you had to. If you were a bit brighter, you would have found me faster."

I gasped. "You tricked me."

He looked at me innocently. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Nevermind," I sighed. "When will I begin my training?"

"Whenever you think you're ready."

"Ok, I'm ready."

"No you're not." I looked at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"You can't train in that dress, I'm afraid." he said. He walked behind the counter and pulled a few clothes from behind it. He came back over, handing them to me.

"Hey, this is my hoodie and skirt." I said.

"I thought these would be more comfortable, so I washed them." he said. He pointed to the bathroom. "Go change and then we can begin."

I nodded and walking into the restroom, shutting the door behind me.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, amazed at how pale and flawless my skin was. My white hair was long and tangle-free.

I dressed, and looked at me reflection. If my skin color and hair color had been their normal colors, I would've still looked like my human self. I sighed and was about to leave the bathroom when I saw a green hair tie on the handle. I took it off the doorknob and pulled my hair out of my face and into a pony tail.

Now satisfied, I walked out, finding a dark room.

"U-Undertaker?" I called. There was no answer, and I felt my way to the light coming from the window. "I'm ready!"

"Nope. You're still not ready," he said. I strained to see in the dark light.

"What am I missing?"

"You're death scythes." he said. I looked around, trying to see, when a flash in the corner caught my eye. My katanas were in the corner. I walked over to pick them up. I hooked the belt to my waist.

"Am I ready now?"

"Yes," came the reply. Undertaker appeared behind me. "You are ready."

* * *

**Another short chapter, but I'm updating once more. Next chapter: We go into the Jack the Ripper arc. Hope to see you there!**

**~JasmineCrevan**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

**Yay! We are finally going into the Jack The Ripper arc. Please enjoy! And Review!**

* * *

"Will you stop scaring me!" I shrieked. "Appearing out of the shadows doesn't qualify as a grand entrance."

"Well then, I guess I must find another way to enter a room." he said thoughtfully. "Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, use the door like a normal person." I said.

"I am not a normal person." he said.

"I think we've established that. Can I begin my training now?" I asked.

"Anxious, are we? Little apprentice, you must learn to be patient." Undertaker said.

"I was patient till you nearly scared the crap outta me." I muttered.

"Nevermind that now. Let's begin-" he stopped, staring at the door.

Before I could turn and see what he was looking at, he had snatched me up and pulled me into a nearby coffin.

"What the heck?!" I asked. The coffin was surprisingly roomy for two people, but it was awkward nonetheless.

He put a finger on my lips, signaling me to be quiet. I sighed and leaned against the plush back of the coffin.

I heard the door open and footsteps enter.

"Undertaker, are you here?" a childish voice asked. Something in my chest felt weird, like there was something in the shop that was dangerous. I pushed the feeling down best I could and watched as Undertaker slowly opened the door.

"He, he, I knew you would come. Welcome, Earl." He shoved the lid aside to show all of him, but still hid me. "Would you like to see how it feel to sleep in my custom-made coffin?"

"Don't be foolish. I'm not here to play today. I'm here-" Undertaker stopped him.

"I know exactly why you're here from the look on your face," He said giggling. I took this moment to step out of the coffin behind Undertaker. "Since you've come out of your way to see me, I will do anything I can to help."

Five people had gathered in the shop. A boy, two men dressed in butler suits, a Chinese man, and a woman. She looked extremely familiar.

The boy looked about thirteen, wearing pressed blue jeans, a blue professional button-up shirt, and blue tennis shoes. His dark blue hair was cut at the back of his neck, and pieces of hair fell over his face. One of his eyes were covered with a black eye patch, and the other was a deep, mesmerizing blue. His childish mouth on his pale skin was curled into a frown.

The tall man behind him wore a butler suit. His raven hair fell over his pale, chiseled features, but if failed to hide his dark, maroon eye. When I looked him over, the weirdness in my chest grew.

The Chinese man was wearing a floral robe with sandals. His eyes were closed and his face was calm and collected. His dark hair was cut out of his face.

The woman was wearing a red dress that flared out at the bottom. She wore a red over coat and a red sunhat with a black ribbon around the base. Her hands had on black gloves. Her eyes were red and her (red) hair was cut at her chin and her bangs went across her forehead in a sharp V.

The male behind her was also dressed in a suit that resembled a butler's. His posture was slightly hunched in a shy position. His brunette hair was pulled back with a red ribbon, and where a tie was supposed to go was a candy cane like bow. He seemed slight familiar as well.

"Well, since you know, why are we here?" The boy sneered. For an Earl, he certainly was rude.

"Take a seat and my apprentice will pour some tea." Undertaker said, gesturing to the closed coffins.

They sat down reluctantly and I was pushed to the back of the shop.

I found a tea pitcher in the small refrigerator, and poured seven cups.

I brought them out and handed one to each person.

When I handed the young boy his tea, he looked at me weirdly. "Who is this?" he asked Undertaker.

""She is my new apprentice." he answered simply.

"Very well," he said, handing his tea to his butler and bowing to me. "I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. This is my butler, Sebastian," he paused, letting Sebastian bow his greeting. "This is my aunt, Madam Red, and her butler Grell," They both muttered a hello. "And this is Lau." The Chinese man waved.

"Nice to meet you all." I bowed my own greeting. "My name is Jasmine."

"Now Undertaker, what can you tell us about the recent murders?"

"So you want to know about the recent murders?" Undertaker asked. "Well, they've been scaring everybody around here, that's for sure. But, it's not the first time that I've dealt with this sort of thing."

Madam Red choked. "Not the first time?!" she asked in horror. "What do you mean?"

"It's occurred before, a case where prostitutes were murdered. In fact, the process in which they were killed with is very similar." Undertaker said, munching on one of the cookies. He offered one to Ciel, who shook his head.

"Similar?" Ciel asked.

His butler spoke for the first time. "What is it?"

"I wonder what," Undertaker said. "I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you? If so, you know very well that I require payment."

"I like your method," Lau spoke. "How much money do you want for the information?" Undertaker growled and was towering over him in an instantly, making Lau sweat drop and cower slightly.

"I have no use for the Queen's coins!" he yelled. He turned to Ciel. "Now then, Earl. I require only one form of payment. Give it to me!" Ciel sweat dropped and looked at the Undertaker oddly.

"All I want is a first rate laugh!" he giggled. "Give it to me, and all the information is yours," he hugged his waist and started to sway, giggling like a mad man. Which basically, he was.

"If it's a laugh you want, then I've got the perfect joke!" Lau said.

"On which side does the tiger have the most stripes?" nobody answered, so he continued. "On the outside!"

"Get it? Ha, Ha?" he tried. I looked at Undertaker, who looked bored.

"I live for gossip!" Madam Red said. "I've got a story that will make you laugh so hard, you'll simply curl up and die." Her butler appeared to have hearts in his eyes. Sebastian covered Ciel's ears in preparation of what was to come.

"So Jamie bought Madison this ****, and it was so **** big with-" the "joke" went on for almost a whole hour before Undertaker taped her mouth closed.

"Please, Earl? I've helped you many times in the past, so can't you be nice to me just this once?" Undertaker pleaded.

Ciel was about to speak when Sebastian brushed past him.

"I suppose it can't be helped," he said, pulling on his glove.

"Se-Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Everyone, please step outside for the moment. And what ever you do," he gave each of us a warning glare. "You must refrain from peeking in."

Undertaker nodded. As people started to file out, he nudged me. I sighed and took the hint. I left with everyone else.

Outside, Madam Red and her butler were whispering to each other, occasionally sneaking glances at me. The feeling in my chest lifted slightly, and I ignored their rudeness.

"How long is this going to take-" I was interrupted by a violent laugh that shook the building, making the sign fall off.  
Sebastian came out with a closed eye smile.

"You may come in now, I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know."

We walked back in, and saw Undertaker leaning on the counter, a pile of drool forming under his chin.

"He-he's such a comedian..." he giggled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for the many reviews and follows/favorites. I've been thinking about doing a mini cartoon at the beginning. What do you guys think? And the scenes will be a mix of the manga and the anime, just in case you were wondering. I'll try to post one more chapter for you guys ok? Please review or PM me if you have questions, comments or you just wanna chat! **

**~JasmineCrevan**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

* * *

After Undertaker had calmed, everyone sat down again. I leaned on the counter. Ciel sat on a coffin with Madam Red next to him. Their butlers stood behind then, Sebastian a little straighter than Grell. The Chinese man leaned on the wall, his hands in the sleeves of his robe.

"Let's see, where should I begin? Well, my recent guests have been missing an important body part." Undertaker began, hugging a diorama of the top part of the body to his chest. "The uterus is missing,"

Sebastian spoke. "But the road that the bodies were found on were public. How is it that one able to accomplish something like this?"

"You're a smart one butler. It is clear that someone with quite the experience is responsible. But then again, you must've been able to figure that out." Undertaker gently set the doll on the floor and appeared behind me. He was leaned over, resting his hands on both sides of me.

"First, he slits the girl's throat," he said, dragging his fingers on my throat. Everybody sent looks of sympathy my way. "Then, he takes the precious womanly part." his other hand that wasn't on my throat traveled down to my waist, making me tense up, blushing a deep red.

Undertaker ignored my blush, and continued, though he moved both hands to my shoulders and rested his cheek on my head.

"Frankly, he's made me very busy. But, the way he operates has earned him his nickname."

Ciel grimaced. "Jack-the-Ripper," he whispered. I refrained from gasping as I realized why the lady was so familiar. Her butler might be that red-headed fellow as well.

Undertaker nodded. "And you know just as well that they won't stop until someone makes them." Undertaker straightened and removed his hands from my person. "Will you be able to stop him?"

Ciel stood, as well as his aunt. "The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't just murder women without a certain influence motivating him from behind. I won't be frightened. I will solve all the cases that plague the Queen, no matter what." he moved towards the door. "I apologize for intruding, Undertaker. Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed to the both of us and opened the door, letting everyone leave before he shut the door behind him.

The weirdness in my chest lifted and the shop was silent.

"So," Undertaker's voice made me jump slightly. "What have you figured out?"

"Well, I know that Madam Red was part of Jack-the-Ripper. I believe Grell had a hand in it as well. I could sense him as familiar. And that butler, Sebastian, there's something off about him."

"Yes. You are catching up, dear." He giggled. "Now, there's another matter we must attend to." He shuffled off in the direction of the closet. As he opened it, I braced myself for the avalanche of clothes. There were none.

He picked out two pieces of clothing, along with some shoes.

'I wonder where he gets these clothing,' I thought. 'I hope they didn't come from his so-called "guests".'

He handed them to me and I held the clothing out in front of me to see what they were.

It was a dark blue short-sleeved blouse with ruffles around the chest, and a dark purple skirt. The shoes were black flats.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"We are going to a party tonight." he giggled.


	9. Chapter Eight

**I am so sorry for leaving you hanging like that. But I'm back (for the moment) and I bring you the next chapter of Undertaker's Flower.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **

"So Ciel thinks that the Viscount Druitt is Jack the Ripper?" I asked as Undertaker and I walked to the party. Turns out, he had absolutely no source of transportation other than a hearse; something nobody would arrive to a rich party with. Yeah that'll be something, showing up to a party and have a bunch of snot-nosed rich people wonder who died.

"It seems so." he chuckled.

"And how do you know this?" I asked curiously.

"I could see it in his eyes."

"That's freaky. You can see what people are going to do just by looking at their eyes?" I asked.

"No, just Ciel. I was a friend of his father's, so I saw him almost everyday. It's was quite a shame that someone so young had to go through the pain of losing both parents."

I looked down at the ground, knowing how it felt to lose a friend. Plus a parent. But both parent's at the SAME TIME? I just can't imagine the pain that Ciel has been through.

"It looks as though we've arrived." Undertaker said suddenly. I looked up and the bottom of my mouth fell to the ground.

Aleister's mansion was HUGE! And GOLDEN! Many fancy cars were parked in front, and rich people piled into the large double doors. I noticed that all the women wore masks.

An accessory I didn't have.

"Underta-"I started, but he had already handed me a purple feathered masks. I looked at him curiously, but proceeded to put it on. The small eye holes that were cut out were perfect, and the nose's curve matched my own. "Did you make this for me?"

He chuckled. "It's nice of you to think so, but no. It was my late wife's old mask." he smiled sadly, refusing to look at me.

I was at a lost for words. I was wearing something that his dead wife had worn. I managed a small smile.

"Thank you," I said. He nodded and then folded our arms together.

"I do believe we have a party to attend." he said, pulling me towards the entrance. I held my breath as we walked in.

Then it left me.

I might have said this before, but this place is HUGE!

on both sides of the room were two large windows, covered by a gold and red curtain. In the front of the room, two large staircases sat, and many people gathered in the middle of them. Most of them were women. In the far corner, a small orchestra played soft music. I sighed in relief, glad that it was an old-fashioned party. The buffet tables in the opposite corner were piled high with food, and the punch tables had two carved ice swans on display.

Overall, it was beautiful.

The song ended, and another one played. Around us, men bowed to their partners and they began to dance. Undertaker broke arms with me and bowed. Not knowing what else to do, I curtsied. He held my hand with his, letting the other one rest on the small of my back, while I rested mine on his shoulder. Then, with a soft smile, he led me across the dance floor.

I kept looking down at our feet, hoping I was graceful enough to not step on his shoes. Eventually, Undertaker lifted my head up to meet his at eye level. I caught a glimpse of his eyes before they were covered again by his bangs. I was thankful that the mask was long enough to cover my blush.

When the song ended, the Viscount appeared at the top of one of the staircases.

"I thank you all for coming!" he called, and some of the young ladies gasped and swooned. Ii rolled my eyes. This guy was such a player.

"I hope you all enjoy the party," he said, then motioned for the orchestra to play another song. I turned to Undertaker, who pointed to the door. I followed his finger and saw a beautiful young girl in a pink dress. Her blue bangs covered half of her face, and next to her stood...Sebastian.

Wait a minute-that girl is bust out laughing. I knew that Ciel was determined to catch Jack, but I didn't k now he was that determined to wear a _pink dress_.

We stood over by the table and watched as they came to the opposite side of the room. I grabbed a small plastic cup full of punch and watched as everything played out. Ciel yelled at Madam Red, who was dressed in-you guessed it-red. Her butler's outfit didn't seem to change, but Sebastian had dressed in a tux and had a pair of thin framed glasses on, making him resemble a teacher-like person.

The group parted and Ciel looked embarrassed beyond belief. I strained to hear them, and I heard Ciel say, "I hope nobody I know sees me like this."

Then, as if on cue, a squeaky girlish voice called out to him, addressing him as a girl. They froze in horror for a second, then Sebastian led Ciel by the buffet table to hid. When they believed the cost was clear, the left the table, attempting to cut through the crowd to Viscount Druitt.

The band played another slow song, making the couples sway in time to the music. Sebastian then took Ciel's hand and led him through the crowd, pretending they were another dancing couple. The song ended and they reached him.

Sebastian left the two of them alone, and I chocked on my punch when the Viscount pulled some moves on him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a flurry of bright colors going into the direction of Ciel. I gasped when a loud thump echoed in the room. Everything was silent as Sebastian stood up straight, wearing a mask himself. Everyone looked in his direction, and Sebastian spoke.

"Everyone gather around for a magic show," he said. I glanced towards Aleister, who wore a confused look on his face. Then Ciel said something to him and the both of them walked back behind a curtain. Undertaker walked towards Sebastian's "magic" show and I snuck over to the curtain. I pulled it back and stepped through, entering a long hallway.

At the end, something thumped behind the door. Curious, I walked over to it, opening it a little bit.

Instantly, a sickening sweet smell hit me, and I shut the door quickly.

But it was too late.

I leaned against the wall, trying to blink the black dots from my vision. I fell to the ground, quickly losing consciousness.

The door opened, and Aleister's velvet voice spoke. "Two special birds one on night. How lucky am I?" I struggled as he knelt down, but then a black cloud wrapped itself around my vision.

And I was completely helpless..

* * *

**I DEMAND REVIEWS! Please? **


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

**(Warning: Undertaker is OOC in this chapter)**

_The Darkness._

_It surrounds me...suffocates me...slowly kills me..._

_Oh my head..._

I slowly gained my sense back, but I couldn't see anything. I hear a faint rustling of clothing and an inaudible whisper, but I could make no noise of my own.

I shuffled, feeling a rough rope binding my hands behind me and my legs together. I was leaning against a cold bar. No-bars.

I was in a cage.

My eyes were covered with a stiff, dry cloth, and I felt sick. Must've been that sickly sweet smell, what was it called? My brain struggled to bring up the word; chloroform. That's what the Viscount pumped into the room to knock me out. Is that what happened to Ciel?

I heard footsteps, and my breath caught in my throat when I heard the same velvety voice from when I passed out. This time, it had a darker, almost eviller tone to it.

"Welcome gentlemen. Tonight, I have brought you two beautiful young ladies. The first, a lovely robin with unique eyes." A cloth was removed and I heard a small murmur pass through the room.

"The last, but certainly not least, a lovely swan with hair the color of pure snow, and eyes the color of emeralds." I felt a rush of wind as the cloth over my cage was removed.

_Eyes like emeralds? Oh no, my contacts!_

I refused to open my eyes at first, but then the Viscount kicked my cage, making them flutter open in fright.

The dim candles did little to hide the men in masks. My eyes wandered over to Druitt, who wore his party attire, but held a mask that covered his identity. Then, they flew over to the second cage, which held a girlish Ciel Phantomhive.

We locked eyes and I gasped when I saw the demon's mark on his eye. So that's why he always wore an eyepatch.

"You may now start bidding," the man announced, and my eyes widened. He was SELLING us!

Ciel decided that he'd had enough. "Sebastian, come get me!" he called. The mark glowed a bright purple, and the candles went out. The rock in my stomach formed again.

Grunts of pain were heard throughout the room, and when the candles lit up themselves, Sebastian was already untying his master.

"You seem to like being kidnapped," he teased with a smirk. Ciel ignored his sarcastic remark.

"Aren't you the Undertaker's helper?" he demanded. I nodded slightly. "Why did you come here?"

I thought for a moment. Then shrugged.

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, untie her."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said, walking towards me. The rock grew with every step he took towards me, till I felt as if I would spill my guts onto the wooden stage. Sebastian knelt down and bent the bars as if they were made of bendy straws. With a flick of his finger, he sliced the ropes that binded me. I crawled out of the cage and ignored his hand that was trying to help me up. I ignored it, seeing that it might as well have been like touching acid. Actually, it would've been better than taking _his _hand.

I stood by myself and backed away from him, trying to relieve the sickness in my gut.

"Would you like us to take you back to Undertaker's parlor?" Ciel offered.

I was about to speak when a voice interrupted me.

"No, I'll take her back myself." it giggled. All eyes turned towards Undertaker, who was leaning against the far wall. I walked towards him, not wanted to meet his penetrating gaze. He took my hand with a little more force and something wasn't right.

Out of earshot, Undertaker turned to me, his smile gone.

"Where's the mask?"

"Huh?" I asked, startled.

"Where is the mask?" he repeated.

_Oh crap..._"I don't have it.." I muttered.

"You mean, the mask that I gave you, trusted you with, you lost?" he forced out. I took a half a step back.

"It wasn't my fault I-"

"It is your fault, because if you weren't so damn curious, you would still have it!" he yelled. I stared at him with wide eyes. From the moment I first met him, he never yelled at me. He never yelled at all.

I was freaking scared right now.

I took another step back, unable to say anything.

He glared at me, then turned and stomped off. I was too scared to go after him.

_It...It's my fault. My stupid curiosity got the best of me again. _

I looked to where Undertaker just stood, still feeling the tenseness in the air. I understand why he was so mad, but...this isn't like him. Or is it?

I wrung my hands, unsure of what to do. I walked back to the stage, seeing all the men passed out, but no Ciel and his demon butler.

I grabbed the cloth that was put over my cage and wrapped it around my shoulders.

Then I left the building.

Not sure of whether I should go back or not, I wandered the streets. Again.

Just like that night three months ago.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

It's raining. Isn't that lovely?

I wandered the lonely streets of London, quietly muttering to myself. At least, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" I crept over to the alley where I Heard Ciel. He was sighing as Sebastian cradled a cat. I held back a giggle. So the demon had a thing for kitties, huh? I bet Undertaker would-

I was interrupted by a cry for help that made me jump.

Literally _jump. _

_Onto a building. _

I hissed as my back hit the cold roof. Still, I was grateful that it was a flat roof. Who know what would've happened if the roof wasn't?

I sat up, shivering as a cool night breeze hit my wet arms. I wrapped the cloth around my shoulders in a desperate attempt to shield myself.

"You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there, Jack the Ripper. Or shall I call you-Grell Sutcliff."

"No. No, you're wrong. I heard her cry for help and tried to come help, but-"

"You can drop the innocent act, Grell. It's over. You know, this is the first time I've met someone like you posing as a butler. You've played it well, seeing as you've had almost everyone fooled." Sebastian said.

"You, you really think so?" Grell asked. Curiosity clung to me as I crawled over to the edge to peak over. Grell was covered in blood, Sebastian was holding Ciel back, covering his eyes.

Grell grinned, showing two frighteningly familiar rows of sharp teeth. "How kind of you to say that. That's really great to hear, you know? After all, I am an actress." Grell said, running a comb through his brunette hair, turning a dark shade of crimson. He replaced the black frames with red ones with a skull chain.

"Of course, you're not really Sebastian, are you?" he asked, pulling on a pair of brown leather gloves.

"Sebastian is the name my Master gave me," Sebastian stated coolly. "So that is who I am, for now."

"Ah, you're playing the role of faithful dog? Well, you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway, here we are Sebastian. Actually, I'll call you Bassy."

"Let me introduce myself: I am the Barnette Butler, Grell Sutcliff. What do you say, let's get along?" Grell added, blowing a kiss to the other butler, who slightly gagged in result.

"You know? It's so nice to talk to you in my true form. Though I must admit, I was surprised at first to meet a demon playing the role of a butler."

_Demon...so that's why Ciel has a demon marking on his eye. He made a contract with Sebastian. _

"Same here. I never thought I'd see someone of your kind playing the role of a butler either. You're supposed to be neutral, a being between man and god. A Grim Reaper." Sebastian said bluntly.

I narrowed my eyes at the red head. Ohh, if only William was here right now.

"Why would a divine being like yourself pretend to be a servant?"

"Why? Well, let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman." Grell stated.

"And she would be-"

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" another voice interupted. Ciel removed Sebastian's hand to look into the eyes of his aunt.

Talk about ironic.

"Madam," Ciel gasped.

She shrugged slightly. "I didn't plan on this happening. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is.

Ciel wiped his mouth. "You know, naturally, you were on the suspect list from the start." _Uh huh, I'm sure she was. _

Her face softened the slightest bit. "Really? You suspected your own aunt?"

"I was looking for a murderer. The fact that you're related to me doesn't matter. Nobody on the suspect list could've been responsible for all the murders. However, if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, it would change everything. Someone who could enter and leave a room without being noticed. Someone who could travel great distances in a small amount of time. In the end, you two were the only ones who could've been Jack The Ripper. You, Madam Red. And you, Grell Sutcliff."

Ciel continued. "Other than the fact that all but one were prostitutes, I considered the fact that they had all undergone a certain operation at the hospital where you worked at: an abortion." I noticed that Madam Red stiffened at the word. "I made a list off all the patients, and all but one had been eliminated. A woman by the name of Mary Kelly. I suspected that if we waited here, you would come for her eventually. Sadly, we were too late." Ciel's poker face faltered a bit when his mind thought back to the dead woman.

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be. Maybe if you had let it go, we could've played chess again. But now, you've taken everything from me!"

My breath caught in my throat as a familiar sound echoed in the still night.

Grell's chainsaw.

He had attempted to attack Ciel, but Sebastian blocked him, hold the weapon by the flat surface, the blades dangerously close to his face. Pushing it away, Sebastian maneuvered his body in a way to shield Ciel.

"What the heck is that?!" Ciel asked.

"Grim Reapers use tools in order to harvest souls. That is his death scythe." Sebastian explained.

"Don't you dare call it that! I worked so hard to personalize it, therefore it is so much more than a common death scythe!" Grell yelled. I would've rolled my eyes if I wasn't so scared.

"I've been FAR too well-behaved. I'm getting out of shape. I would love to sharpen my skills. So shall we play?" He blew another flamboyant kiss in Sebastian's direction.

His eyebrow visibly twitched in annoyance. "I would ask that you would be a bit more respectful of my position. I am on duty after all."

"Aww! What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible!" He cried. "You know, red is my favorite color. It's perfect for practically everything! So, I painted all those girls with pretty, pretty red blood. Now Bassy, I'll make you even better-looking than you are now. I will tear you up from the inside, and trust me, I'm gonna make you like it. Almost like scattered rose petals." he winked.

Sebastian turned away. "You're a Grim Reaper, and your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying. And as a butler, your job is to follow your master like a shadow. You have violated both of these expectations, and frankly, I find it sickening."

Grell grinned. "Oh my dear Bassy, you wound me! I'm more deadly efficient than I seem." Grell made a strange sign with his two middle fingers bent, holding up his index finger, pinkie, and thumb.

Ciel removed his eyepatch. "In my name and that of the Queen, I command you, Sebastian. Put an end to them."

Sebastian's eyes grew pink and slitted. "Of course, my young Lord." he said, pulling off his glove with his teeth.

I had a feeling that tonight was just not my night.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

**(I won't have access to a computer so I will update a few chapters tonight. Enjoy!)**

"Yes, run away! We can play tag." Grell said as he swung at Sebastian repetitively. He dodged them as best as he could, back flipping out of the way, only to have Grell sneak up behind him. He barely managed to grab the blade before it hit him, backing to demon butler against the wall.

"Let's see what happens when you're not fast enough! You get cut!" Grell said as the chainsaw tore through the top of Sebastian's shoulder. Grell chuckled evilly. "It's more fun when it hurts a bit though, isn't it?"

I saw Ciel and Madam Red out of the corner of my eye.

"You're still the Queen's Guard Dog, which means that you are now a threat to me. And if it's hunt or be hunted, there's only one thing I can do!" she yelled, grabbing a knife from her sleeve and attacking Ciel with it. He dodged, but the knife cut through his long sleeved shirt and his skin.

Ciel held his arm. "You're a doctor, how could you do this?!"

"You wouldn't understand, even if I tried to tell you. You're just a kid!" she grabbed his neck and held him against the wall, almost directly below me. I backed up a little to avoid being seen.

"You...you brat!" she whispered. "You shouldn't have been born in the first place!" she raised the knife and attempted to bring it down.

Then she stopped.

"Sister?" she gasped, confused.

"MASTER!" Sebastian cried, pushing past Grell, cutting the chainsaw deeper into his shoulder. He made a dash for Madam Red, who stood there, knife raised above her head, and she stared into space.

"SEBASTIAN, DON'T KILL HER!" Ciel commanded. Before he could touch Madam Red, he stopped, breathing heavily, clutching his wounded shoulder.

Madam Red dropped the blade, stepping back away from it.

"How sweet you are, Bassy. Risking your arm for that little brat. And speaking of which, hurry up Madam and kill him already."

Madam Red cried into her black gloves.

"I loved my sister," she spoke softly. "I loved her husband...and I loved their child...I can't. I can't kill him. I can't kill their beloved son,"

"Seriously? You're getting soft on me now?! Even after all those murders?" Grell asked. "You know as well as the rest of us that if YOU don't end HIM. HE'LL end YOU."

"Madam.." Ciel said.

"But this child...this child is my-"

"STOP GRELL!" I shouted from the building. I saw him anticipating a shot to Madam Red as soon as she turned to face him.

But it was too late.

His weapon had already pierced her heart, and she stood there, shocked beyond belief.

Grell tensed for a moment, then looked up in my direction.

"You," he growled, tearing the weapon from her chest and glaring at me. I gulped.

Me and my big mouth.

**I NEED REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

**(Some Mature terms at the end of this chapter. Beware!)**

I cringed when I realized my mistake.

I had given myself away.

Grell leaped up to the roof, glaring down at me as I desperately tried to crawl back from him.

"It's such a shame that you couldn't have died the first time." he said in mock sadness.

"Well maybe if you were careful enough to not kill me with your death scythe, I wouldn't be here," I countered. He bristled at my comment about his precious "death scythe".

"How dare you, you little brat!" he yelled. I jumped to my feet and backed away farther. He jumped at me, and I leaped out of range. He tried again, and I slid under the swing.

Strange, it's like my body is controlling itself.

He growled, and attacked me again, only this time, as he swung over me, he tripped me as I went under.

I landed on my butt, staring up at him. He had a satisfactory smirk on his face. "It seems as though you haven't been practicing you're skills, young reaper. Sadly, even though I'm having so much fun, I'll have to exterminate the little fly." he brought the chainsaw over his head and a brilliant idea popped into my head. I quickly grabbed the damp cloth around my shoulders and held it above me, just as Grell swung down.

The immediate silence stunned him.

"Wha-" I didn't give him time to react as I swung my feet under him, making him fall back. He dropped his chainsaw on the way down, and I caught it.

Proud of myself, I tore the cloth from the blade and brung it back to life. He tried to back away from me, but I advanced on him easily.

"Who's the fly now?" I laughed.

"Please no!" he cried as I brung the scythe to his face. He backed away a little more then, and I tried to swing at him, he grinned. Not like before, but like a predatory grin.

Almost like the Cheshire Cat's.

He swiped my legs out from under me, and I landed on my back.

I cursed. I was so stupid to fall for the same trick he fell for.

Ha ha, get it? Fell? Because he...never mind.

He jumped to his feet, holding his chainsaw.

"Well, well, well. It looks as if you're the fly." he said. I tried to back away, but he stepped on my skirt, making me stop from struggling.

I couldn't do anything to stop him from bringing the weapon down on me, so I closed my eyes and sent undertaker a silent farewell. Then, braced myself for the blow.

He swung it down, and a metal clunk was heard.

_Metal? _

I opened my eyes to see a metal pole that stopped his chainsaw half an inch from my forehead. Both of us turned to whoever was holding the pole to see William T. Spears.

Nice timing, Will.

Will jumped from the roof and kicked Grell to the ground. Before he had the chance to get up, William had jumped onto the back of his head, rubbing his face into the ground.

"Grell Sutcliff, you are hereby suspended from field work, and your death scythe shall be confiscated for these reasons; you have reaped souls not on the To-Die list, you've used a death scythe that was personalized without permission, and you have attempted to kill a fellow reaper." he listed, using the back of his heel to stomp on the red head. Grell groaned in pain when Will stepped off of him.

"I am deeply sorry for all the trouble this wretch has caused you. He will be put on trial for all he has done in the past few months, so don't worry about him.

"Thank you for saving my life there," I said.

Will slightly chuckled. "He wouldn't have killed you with his chainsaw. There are three ways a reaper may perish; being slayed with a demon's sword, being slayed with their own scythes, or for the women, the Decaying Process."

"That's a relief. By the way, what is the Decaying Process?"

"I don't have enough time to explain that at the moment. If you would be so kind as to ask the Undertaker, I believe he can answer that for you. Come along Grell," he said, grabbing the red head by his hair and his chainsaw. "I will see you later, Jasmine." he said.

I nodded and stood there awkwardly, watching William open a portal and step through it.

I crawled back over to the edge and peered over it.

Ciel had covered Madam Red's corpse with Sebastian's overcoat. I felt a ping of sympathy go out to the young boy, seeing as he had already lost both parent's, and now his last family member.

I brushed away a tear and turned away from the sad scene. I stifled a sneeze and left the top of the building.

* * *

"Undertaker, I'm back," I nervously said.

The room was dark, and I slowly ventured to the middle of it, wary of the fact that he was in the room somewhere.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to the source.

"William called and told me what happened," Undertaker said softly. "I was so worried,"

I blushed slightly at the embrace, but buried my face into Undertaker's chest. He was worried about me?

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, dear." he began to stroke my hair.

"No," I said. "You're right. If I wasn't so curious, none of this would have happened."

He chuckled softly. "But that curiosity brought you here. And for that, I'm glad for it."

I nodded, fighting the urge to cry.

_Why am I so emotional? _I asked myself. He hugged me tighter and I felt a burning sensation in my hand. I gasped and he quickly let go of me, backing away from me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Th-there's something in my hand. It feels like a needle," I said. He gently took my elbow and led me near a lamp. When he turned it on, I gasped.

In the palm of my hand was a large gray spot. That hurt like hell.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at him. His smile disappeared again, which wasn't a good sign.

"It's has begun," he said.

"What has?"

"The Decaying Process," he said.

"What is the Decaying Process?!" I asked.

He sighed.

"The Decaying Process is something female shinigamis go through. Their bodies rot and decay when they begin to run low on a certain nutrient. You see, their bodies aren't made to function on their own for very long. Especially if they weren't born shinigami." He explained.

"So what do I do to get rid of this?" I asked.

"It's not as easy as you think. Your body needs a certain nutrient that will keep you alive..." he trailed off.

"Ok, so what do I need to do? I don't wanna rot away!" I said, tears threatening to spill over.,

"You have to mate," he said quietly.

"Oh." I whispered.

_Not only am I forced to be a grim reaper, but I have to have sex to live. I guess it's the male's sperm that is that "certain nutrient". _

I looked down at the floor, not wanting Undertaker to see my blush.

"So I have to mate." I sighed.

"And you only have less than a few months to do it before your body rots away."

"So I have to find a mate and-"

"You can't find a mate," he interrupted me.

"What?" I asked.

"One was decided for you while you were unconscious." he explained.

"Who...who is it?" I asked, although the feeling at the bottom of my stomach knew.

"It's me," he said.

**Uh oh...CLIFF HANGER! Please Review and tell me what you all think! **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

My mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Undertaker...the one whom I had just met...is my mate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you so soon. I was hoping that the process wouldn't appear so soon." he said.

"I...I don't know what to say..." I stuttered.

"You don't have to. I won't force you to do anything." he said. The tense silence lingered in the air even after he left the room. I stood there, my mind still reeling in shock.

Shaking my head, I crawled into my coffin.

Sleep didn't come easily for me, for my thoughts rushed through my head as if it was a racetrack and the thoughts were the noisy race cars.

_Is there a marriage along with the mating? _

_Would I get pregnant? _

_Why did this have to happen? _

_Will I really go through with this? _

Eventually, a fitful sleep took me.

* * *

_I watched myself at a distance-at least, I'm pretty sure it was me._

_My hair was cut to my shoulders, and I was dressed in a strapless black dress that was shin-length in the back, but had a wide opening in the front that was cut to my thighs. On my head was a thick, black top hat with ruffles hanging from it. _

_I noted that I was surrounded by enemies, though I couldn't tell what they were. _

_With a taunting laugh, the beings began to attack me. I nimbly evaded their attacks, slicing through them with my katanas. _

_When they were defeated, I sighed. Then I perked up in alarm, holding my head. Then I ran out of the room. _

_I watched myself leave with a gaping mouth. Why? _

_Could it be that my hair was shorter? No. _

_What about my revealing dress? No. _

_Or maybe it was the silver ring on my wedding finger? I don't know about you, but I think so!_

* * *

I jerked awake, momentarily forgetting that there was a heavy wooden lid above me. I groaned in both pain and confusion.

Why was there a silver ring on my finger? Could it be that I was married to Undertaker?

I rubbed my head before peeking out of the coffin.

The room was empty.

I climbed out and checked every little place Undertaker could be hiding, waiting for me to come into sight so he could jump out at me.

Nothing.

I sighed, sincerely hoping he wasn't going to pop out at me as I walked down the short hallway to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and washcloth on the way.

I made sure the lock was strong, and turned on the hot water.

AS I stripped of the clothing that I wore last night, I caught sight of the faded scar on my stomach. It was a light pink, which stood out on my pale skin. It didn't hurt anymore, making me wonder if shinigamis had a fast healing genetic. The dead skin on my hand didn't really hurt if there wasn't any pressure put onto it, but I saw that it grew a little more. The base of my middle finger was slowing darkening.

I hoped that when-and if-Undertaker and I mated, the decayed skin would heal.

Jumping into the shower, I just stood there, letting the hot water run down my body. My mind turned to Undertaker, and I tried looking on the bright side of things.

_Well, Undertaker is handsome. You know, in a creepy sort of way. Then again, I barely know him, so I don't know if that's how he always acts. Plus, I've been meaning to find someone to spend the rest of my life with. So now I'm killing two birds with one stone. How long do we live anyway? Speaking of which, how old is Undertaker? I guess it doesn't matter, though, so I guess it's best not to ask. _

I don't know how long I was under the water, but when I finally pulled myself from my thoughts and washed my hair and stuff, I changed back into my hoodie and skirt.

"It's nice to be clean again," I said, leaving the bathroom.

It wasn't until I found myself in the middle of the main room that I felt something was different.

It was darker than before, and I knew someone else was in the room.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Ah, so your instincts are starting to kick in. Tell me, has your speed improved?" Undertaker's voice echoed in the still darkness.

"Speed? Wha-" I felt a rush of wind and shrieked, turning to look at where I thought he was. "What was that?!"

"You have to be quick to be prepared in a battle. And I see you're without your death scythe too. How unfortunate." he said. I saw a glint of steel and my body reacted.

Although I couldn't see anything, when my body bent backwards, I felt something swoosh over me.

I stood upright.

"Did you just swing at me?!" I asked, astonished.

"Hmm, it seems your instincts are more advanced than I thought." he thought aloud, ignoring my question. I took this moment to sneak over to where I had hidden my death scythes.

"I asked you a question Mr., and I demand an answer." I said.

There was no answer, only another glint of silver. I swung on of my scythes, connecting his with a metal 'clank!'

"Very good," he praised with a laugh. I growled. "Use your anger and come at me," he said.

"Gladly," I said, and pushed his scythe away from me. I swung again with the opposite arm, but didn't hit anything.

"Over here~!" he sang, and I let out a frustrated sigh. I followed his voice and was met by a whoosh of air.

"Dammit, Undertaker! I'm not in the mood for this!" I growled.

"Then come and find me~." he called. His voice sounded distant and I clenched my teeth.

He wasn't in the room anymore.

I stomped out of the room to go find him. I might not know him that well, but I know him well enough that he wasn't going to stop messing with me.

I peered into the small hallway, not sure if strutting out into it was a good idea, considering that he might jump out at me at any time.

"I don't want to play this game, Undertaker. Can't I just relax today?" I pouted.

"You've read my mind," he said. But this time, he was closer.

Like, right behind me.


End file.
